1. Field
The present invention relates to ear shield and more particularly to shields designed to protect the ears from the sun.
2. Prior Art
There are a variety of prior art inventions that provide ear shields as illustrated by the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. D282,308 illustrates a combined eye and ear shade. This invention comprises a visor with a brim extending outward over the users eyes and two ear pieces on either side of the visor. However, this visor does not have an upper portion protecting the top of the users ear and the ear pieces hang below the lower portion of the visor and are permanently positioned. They cannot be folded when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. D327,339 illustrated a face and ear protector. This head gear uses net-like material to cover the lower portion of the face and ears and has a top piece that covers the top of the users head. However, this face and ear protector does not use fold away flaps to cover the ears. Instead it covers the nose and mouth of the user, making it generally uncomfortable and not practical for most sports including golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,219 illustrates a self supporting ear protector. It includes a unitary flexible core member formed from a flat elongated rectangular sheet of resilient, flexible plastic material substantially impervious to cold weather conditions, the sheet being molded and cut to form a ring shape of substantially constant thickness having the general configuration of the ear to be protected. However, it is made of the thick material and is not supported by a hinge. This invention protects the users ear from cold weather. It does not protect the ear from the sun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,790 illustrates an apparatus for protecting a person""s ears from the damaging ultra violet rays of the sun. The protective gear apparatus is positioned along the headband of the cap in accordance with the anatomical configuration of a persons head. However, the ear piece is inconvenient and cannot be moved to a storage position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,455 illustrates an ear cover for protecting the external part of the ear. The cover includes a first flexible sheet having an outer layer formed of an absorbent material and an inner layer coextensive therewith formed of impermeable material. A second flexible sheet is secured to the first flexible sheet adjacent the inner layer to serve as a liner for the cover. An elastic band is secured between the first and second flexible sheets for gathering the respective peripheries thereof around the ear of the wearer. However, this invention is self supporting on the ear itself and is not attached to any kind of cap or hat. The ear piece had elastic to secure the cover to the ear. It is in effect an ear muff which would be uncomfortable for use in warm weather and it cannot be quickly and conveniently stored.
There are various types of ear protecting systems as shown in the above patents, but all have one or more short comings. For example, one does use flaps, but the flaps are not conveniently stored. Another is not designed for use in the sun. There is a need for a ear shield that is designed for use in the sun, and can be easily folded out of the way when not in use.